


Take Care of Me

by MissionKitty



Series: Obey Me! Gender Neutral Reader Series [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Romance, Sick Character, happy birthday you funky little tsundere monster boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionKitty/pseuds/MissionKitty
Summary: Leviathan hasn't texted you his plans for the afternoon, and he hasn't shown up to class either. His radio silence worries you, and you doubt that any of his brothers are going to check on him.Taking a cue from TSL, you take the initiative to leave RAD to check on your true companion, and to your surprise, he's turned what was probably a weak cold into something worse by pulling an all-nighter.He tries to put on a tough act, but he can't resist the fact that his best friend was the only one who came for him.And to be fair, you can't resist the chance to take care of him.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Gender Neutral Reader Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 306





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> got a sudden sympathetic streak for levi and decided that his birthday would be the perfect chance to write a reader fic for him. also i wanted to write him using his tail because it seemed fun haha.
> 
> i've got a headcanon now that levi is incredibly touch-starved, but he can only be satisfied by VERY specific people....
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!

You peered cautiously at your D.D.D as you sat in class at RAD, half-listening to a lecture. You were a bit more concerned about the lack of notifications, specifically from one Leviathan.

He hadn't come to class today, which wasn't really out of the ordinary, but what did worry you was the fact that you hadn't gotten any messages alerting you to any video game raids or plans to watch a new anime series after you got out of class.

You didn't always follow the plots of some of his more complicated games or series, but most of the time you legitimately enjoyed all the different Devildom media he introduced to you.

Because of this, you quickly became accustomed to Levi's constant invitations and demands to spend time with him indulging in his games and other interests.

But today...there was nothing of the sort.

You debated just leaving class early to go back to the House of Lamentation to see if everything was okay. You admitted to yourself that you wanted to have his company anyway, and that you could just grab notes from Satan or Solomon.

You discreetly placed your phone under your desk and tapped out a message to Levi, asking if everything was okay. You checked the message before sending it and then slipped your phone into your jacket pocket.

A quiet sigh escaped your mouth as you looked back up at the blackboard at the front of the room and started to daydream again. You were unsurprised that your thoughts traveled back to Levi, and allowed your mind to continue on that train of thought.

You enjoyed how excited Levi could get about his progress in a game or when he particularly enjoyed the way a character developed in a show. He wasn't always interested in very much, but the things he enjoyed always got his full attention, and  _ that _ was the most special thing for you to see. It sometimes even spilled out of his bedroom, and on some of those rare occasions, the others would get involved too. However, more often than not, you ended up being his only company.

It was sad to see that his brothers didn't usually pay much attention to his interests, not that he made it _particularly_ easy for them, but you had to admit that you were happy to be the only one to share a lot of those special moments with him.

Before you could continue to ponder anymore about Levi, you realized that class was over and the other students were filing out of the classroom.

You checked your D.D.D and grimaced, finding no response from Levi.

You nodded decisively to yourself, making the choice to go ahead and go check on Levi. You would send a message to Satan later to catch up on whatever work you might miss.

The thought of a silent Levi heavily occupied your mind with worry--but if he was okay, you'd come back to your remaining classes, you said to yourself, trying to justify your truancy.

You quickly and quietly left RAD, avoiding the brothers who came to school. As you walked back, you could feel yourself starting to pick up the pace, almost running after a minute or two.

It wasn't long before you were inside the House and walking to Levi's door.

As you neared his door, you realized that it was slightly ajar, faint blue light streaming into the hall. That was unlike Levi, to leave his door open in any way at all. Worry continued to gnaw at the back of your mind as you reached his door.

You carefully tried peeking through the crack in the door, but couldn't make out anything Levi-shaped. You pursed your lips thoughtfully before gently knocking on his door.

"Levi?" You said, barely louder than a whisper.

No response.

"Leviathan…?" You tried asking one more time, this time in a normal volume. You gingerly opened his door wide enough to poke your head through.

You first glanced at Levi's computer desk, covered with monitors, but they were surprisingly dark. You slowly led the rest of your body into his room, but froze as you heard a groan.

Your head whirled to Levi's bathtub-bed and saw his purple hair peeking out from the top. Another groan came from the tub as you urgently walked over, seeing Levi laying in a cradle of pillows and disheveled blankets. His messy purple mop of hair was illuminated by the gentle blue light of the aquarium, and he was still in his pajamas. You let out a gasp as you saw his face, unnaturally pale and dark, bruise-like circles underneath his flickering eyes.

"Levi...are you...sick?" You stammered.

He turned his head to you and his eyelids stayed open as he realized you stood in front of him. With great effort, he grasped the sides of his tub-bed and tried sitting himself up. A sightly wet cough escaped his mouth, followed by a groan.

"I started feeling bad last night...but stayed up playing my new game anyway," Levi croaked as he sunk slightly back down into his bed, his head leaned against a portion of blanket.

You sighed and knelt down, placing the back of your hand against his cheek. He tried pulling away from your touch, but was apparently too drained to move. His cheek was burning hot, and you frowned. You gently brushed his purple hair away from his forehead and moved your hand to measure his temperature there.

"Levi, you're burning up!" You said urgently.

"I'm aware…" Levi retorted sourly, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

You looked at him, unimpressed, and pulled your lips into a grimace.

He blinked his orange-blue eyes twice before letting out a repentant sigh.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm just in some pain and I don't feel strong enough to get medicine from the bathroom."

You shook your head, and leaned your arms on the side of the tub.

"Why didn't you let anyone know? I'm sure someone would have brought you what you needed before we left to RAD."

Levi looked away, a bitter expression playing across his face.

"I didn't want to be lectured," he said, petulant. "Everyone was just gonna tell me that I got sick because I stayed up all night. And then they would just keep thinking I'm a lazy, gross otaku. But I don’t need help from any human normie..."

You let out a small scoff, shaking your head again. Being sick apparently put Levi in one of his "moods."

"So," he started after a moment of silence, then swallowed hard. "Why are _you_ here…?"

"I got worried when you didn't send me anything today," you said with a small smile, noticing the shy way his tired eyes flickered back and forth to you. "No raid warnings or plans for the afternoon."

“I don’t  _ always  _ text you to come over…” Levi croaked, his cheeks starting to flush.

“No, you don’t,” you began to admit. “But when you don’t, you’re usually in class. Or you’ve messaged me the night before about whatever you have planned for the day,” you finished, a knowing smile creeping across your face.

Levi glanced at you one more time before looking away and weakly scoffing. He stayed silent, blush still coloring his cheeks.

“It looks like you don’t have much of a choice other than to get help from a ‘human normie,’” you said with a chuckle, taking a small bit of amusement in Levi’s needlessly prickly attitude.

“Sorry,” Levi croaked again, this time peering back at you with a doe-like stare.

“Have you eaten anything?” You asked with a grin, setting your bag down by his tub-bed and taking off your uniform jacket.

Levi shook his head, then slid further down into his tub again, but set his chin on the edge of the tub as he continued to stare at you, like a curious animal.

“You’ll want to eat before you take any medicine, just in case your stomach doesn’t get upset.” You thoughtfully rubbed your chin, thinking of what to make for a sick demon. You also briefly wondered what kind of dosing a demon would take for demon medicine, a pit starting to form in your stomach. You considered for a moment that you might not be the best person to nurse Levi back to health.

Another wet cough from Levi shook you from your thoughts, and you let out a sympathetic sigh as you watched the painful cough scrunch up Levi’s expression.

“Let me go get some crackers and water and we’ll start with that, just so you can get some medicine down…” you said with a sad smile. You turned to walk out of Levi’s room when you heard him groan again, but heard the shuffling of pillows and blankets.

You turned back around to see Levi standing behind you, his eyes downcast and his hands clumsily pawing at each other. Standing there, you got a better look at his pajamas, a loose, white t-shirt with what you guessed was Japanese text across the chest and a pair of loose, black shorts. You couldn’t help but chuckle, Levi looking a lot like a big, bashful child.

He stood there, quiet.

“Do you want to come with me? Or, rather, do you feel like you have the strength to walk to the bathroom and kitchen with me?” You tilted your head to the side as you hunched slightly to try and meet his gaze.

“I...I think I should be okay if I can...if I can lean on you,” Levi replied, stammering the end of his sentence. He was now fiddling his fingers together, but still avoiding your eyes.

You chuckled again, but this time catching Levi’s attention.

“Why do you keep laughing?” Levi asked accusingly. His eyes were still glued to the floor, but you could see his brow furrow. “Is this funny? To see a lame otaku suffering, his only help from a weak human?”

You sighed and scratched your head.

“Levi, I’m not laughing because you’re suffering,” you said, crossing your arms.

He carefully looked up at you, meeting your eyes. It looked like he was starting to shake now, though you weren’t sure if it was only because of his illness.

You quickly stepped next to him, sliding yourself under his shoulder and wrapped your arm around his surprisingly wide torso.

“Come on,” you murmured, not giving Levi time to be shocked by your sudden assistance. “Don’t take it the wrong way, but I’m laughing because you’re…” as you spoke, you paused, rolling the next word over in your mouth.

Had you ever called him cute before? Had you ever said anything remotely like that in all your time in the Devildom to Levi? Would he, as the Avatar of Envy, take kindly to being called cute?

“I’m...what?” Levi asked, your pause taking longer than you intended.

You started walking toward Levi’s door, feeling his slow steps beside you.

You could feel your cheeks starting to burn now. You bit your lip before continuing.

“You’re...cute,” you finally said with a spluttering sigh. You closed your eyes in embarrassment for a moment before trying to shake the thought from your mind, focusing on getting to the medicine cache in the bathroom. You could feel Levi tense slightly, but the only noise after your reply was the sound of your’s and Levi’s feet shuffling across the floor and out the door.

“...Oh,” he eventually responded. You weren’t sure, but for a second, it felt like Levi’s arm tried tightening around your shoulders.

You were grateful that the slow trek to the bathroom and kitchen was quiet, and you guessed that maybe only you and Levi were the only ones in the House. Levi took what you gave him with no resistance and gobbled down a few crackers before taking the medicine you managed to dose out. Thankfully, there were instructions on the medicine, though in hindsight, it was obvious that there would have been.

The two of you shuffled back to Levi’s room, Levi seemingly regaining a small bit of strength after filling his stomach.

“It’ll take a bit for the medicine to kick in, if I read it correctly,” you advised as you led Levi back to his tub. “So if you’d like, we can watch something while we wait.”

Levi looked at you with shock, but it quickly turned into delight as he stepped away from you and shuffled over to his large collection of blu-rays and dvds.

“This one!” He said with a huge smile, pulling a case out.

“I’ll put it in, okay? You get back in bed,” you said, smiling in response.

Levi had chosen a few episodes of TSL to watch while you waited for the medicine to ease his symptoms, and you pulled an overstuffed chair next to his tub while he settled back into his cradle of pillows and blankets.

However, once the disc was in and playing, you found yourself distracted by your earlier comment to Levi.

_ You’re...cute. _

You did your best to stifle your embarrassment with silent sighs and quick glances at Levi as he watched the screen, wide-eyed. Some color had started returning to his face, and not from blushing this time around. You found yourself smiling as he hummed along to the opening theme, and had to admit to yourself that, yes, you did find him cute.

All of him was usually pretty cute. His soft, purple mop of hair that he'd use as a shield if he got embarrassed. His boyish, yet angular face that was incredibly expressive--and the way he'd try to hide those expressions by acting nonchalant. You even found his ridiculous chat-speak responses charming sometimes. At one point, he had pulled you into an enthusiastic hug after the two of you had cleared a difficult level in one of his games. Levi quickly realized what he had done, but you hadn't forgotten his embrace and surprising strength.

A heat started to crawl up the back of your neck as you began to contemplate how you felt about him. Undeniably, much like Henry and the Lord of Shadows, you considered Levi to be one of your closest friends. But in the back of your mind, you knew that you felt something a little more...passionate than friendship for him. But you weren't sure if you should pursue those feelings, content to stay friends with him.

As the images of various characters flashed on the screen, you couldn’t help but steal glances at Levi, whose gaze was slowly becoming starry-eyed.

You guessed that the medicine was finally starting to work its magic on him.

It wasn’t long before Levi’s eyelids were starting to droop and his head began to sway drowsily.

You smiled contentedly as your next glance revealed that Levi was completely reclined into his tub, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling gently. You carefully stood up, not wanting to disturb what looked like his first restful sleep of the day. You grabbed the remote to his television and clicked the player and screen off, the only light illuminating Levi’s room coming from his aquarium again.

You gingerly grabbed for your jacket and bag, still striving for silence in your movements, and turned to leave.

You felt a thick, rope-like cord wrap around your wrist and you quickly looked behind you to see Levi’s black tail coiled from your wrist back to his tub-bed. His purplish horns crowned his head and his orange-blue eyes stared back at you longingly.

“Sorry,” he said, his voice gravelly. “I...it was easier to get your attention this way...so I don’t have to get out of bed.” His gaze fell for a moment before slowly making its way back to your eyes.

“Did you...really mean it when you called me cute?” Levi asked tentatively, nervously adjusting himself in his bed.

Your stomach did a flip as you looked back at Levi. You swallowed hard, feeling your heart starting to burn in your chest.

Levi’s gaze was expectant, his lips parted slightly as if he was going to speak again. Your gaze couldn’t help but travel down his neck, following the path of purple-and-black diamonds down to the loose neck of his shirt.

His chest continued to rise and fall, which continued to lead your gaze slightly upward from his shirt collar to the exposed part of his chest. You forced your eyes back up to his, now wary of the rising feelings in your ribs.

He continued to stare at you, now inquisitively, his head tilted to the side. A faint pink dusted his cheeks as he slowly released your wrist from his tail’s grasp.

You wondered for just a moment if he had been thinking of the same thing you were while you watched TSL.

“Yeah, I meant it,” you finally replied, your mouth feeling dry. Your heart wasn’t racing, but the burning sensation seemed to grip it, making you feel short of breath.

“Why?” He asked quietly. “I’ve got six brothers out there who are actually deserving of that.”

You glanced at his tail, now drooping over the edge of the tub. You scratched the back of your head and let out a long sigh. This wasn’t the first time he had ever said something like that--his brothers being more deserving of some compliment than he was. But this time seemed to be different.

There was some kind of expectancy that remained in his stare. All the other times, he would mope and whine dejectedly, almost like a small child seeking attention.

But now, you stood before an honest Leviathan. There didn’t seem to be any passive-aggressive ploys for attention or self-deprecation.

For once, it was an honest question with an honest hope behind it.

“Because I think it’s true,” you replied honestly. You kept your gaze level with his as you set your bag and jacket back down on the floor. “I’m allowed to think that you’re cute, no matter what you might think,” you added with a note of defiance in your voice.

Levi closed his eyes and leaned his head back, draping his arm over his eyes, his cheeks flushing.

“Do...do you,” he stammered, his voice shaking. “Do you only think I’m cute? Or...do you…” his voice trailed off as he let out a massive sigh. “Could I be…?”

You quizzically tilted your head to the side, waiting for Levi to collect his thoughts. You had an idea of what he was trying to say, but you didn’t want to make an assumption and step on his moment.

“I mean...I think…” Levi slowly moved his arm from his eyes, looking back at you again. His entire face was now flushed. He took one more big breath before continuing. “I think you’re cute too…”

With those words, your stomach tried jumping into your throat and you resisted the urge to let out any noise.

“A-and...it’s not the medicine talking, okay?” Levi quickly added, sitting up. “I...I’ve thought that you were cute for a long time.”

The two of you sat in silence, your gazes wandering around the room before meeting each other again.

“You know...I was secretly hoping that it would have been you to come find me today,” he murmured, awkwardly running a hand across his forehead. He looked up at you from behind his purple fringe, absently scratching his cheek.

You felt a laugh start building up in your chest, which escaped first as a breathy chuckle but then turned into uncontrollable giggling.

“Levi, you are so silly,” you said in between giggles. “Silly and cute.”

He looked back at you, confusion splashed across his face.

“If you wanted me to come take care of you, you should have just said so,” you continued laughing, butterflies now rumbling in your stomach and lungs. You could feel warmth washing over your neck and face as your laughter slowly came to a stop.

You saw Levi begin to smile, his cheeks still dusted pink. He glanced down at his lap for a second before looking back up at you.

“I want you to take care of me,” Levi said with a coy smile. His eyes flashed with something mischievous, and his tail sprung back to life and wrapped gently around your hand this time. “You know I get lonely when you’re not around…” he said with an exaggeratedly hurt tone and pulled you toward his tub-bed.

You smiled and shook your head with a laugh, amused by his sudden confidence.

“Did you get that from a manga series?” You asked with a smirk before carefully climbing into the large tub.

“No, it’s how I really feel…” Levi replied disjointedly, shocked by your sudden entrance to his bed. His cheeks continued flushing harder, but he valiantly tried to stay composed as he released your hand from his tail.

You paused, feeling your cheeks burn intensely.

“Is...this okay?” You asked sheepishly, backing up into the other end of the tub.

Levi’s gaze dropped into his lap again.

As you waited for his answer, his tail carefully slid behind you and gently wrapped around your back.

“No...I think...I want you closer,” he replied, looking up at you from behind his bangs again.

It felt like every organ in your torso shifted places as you registered Levi’s response and accompanying stare. A goofy smile crawled across your lips as you let yourself be guided closer to Levi by his tail.

You soon found yourself pressed against his chest, which was more broad than you anticipated, and his arms wrapped around you. You slid your arms around his torso and gently laid your head down on his chest. You could feel his tail snaking around your stomach in a serpentine embrace.

You wondered if he was always this warm, or if it was just from his breaking fever. You didn’t let yourself think of it for much longer before nuzzling his chest and letting out a loud, contented sigh. You had never really imagined how comfortable Levi would have been while playing video games or watching anime with him, but now that you were here, it would take a lot for you to leave the comfort of his arms.

“You’re mine now...okay?” Levi murmured, pressing his lips onto the top of your head. “And...and I’m the Avatar of Envy, s-so I get jealous really easily, okay?”

A breathy laugh escaped your throat and you squeezed Levi’s torso.

“Of course,” you replied, feeling butterflies crash around your stomach. “I’m yours, and only yours.”

A deep, goofy laugh rumbled in Levi’s chest as he pulled you tighter against him.

"This is like a scene straight out of a manga I read, but...you know what's weird? I can't seem to remember what it's called," Levi murmured as he tenderly ran his fingers through your hair.

"That's a good thing, I think," you replied, shivering as his fingers grazed your neck. The butterflies in your stomach pushed you to start sitting up, carefully straddling Levi. He looked back at you, his eyes wide and cheeks almost crimson. He slowly sat up further in his bed, trying to keep his face level with yours.

His tail unraveled from your torso and began tracing circles up and down your back. You smiled as his bashful gaze wandered to the pillows stacked and squashed around you.

Levi's lips pulled into a small smile, which sparked a flash of desire in you, and you quickly stole a kiss from his lips. He stared back at you, dumbfounded.

You sheepishly looked at him while his orange-and-blue eyes appeared to be rebooting from your sudden kiss. It didn't take long for his eyes to focus on you again, but a curious smile crept across his mouth.

"That's not fair...I wanted to kiss you first," he said with his exaggeratedly hurt tone again.

You smiled triumphantly at him, but Levi quickly abandoned his play-pout and furiously pressed his lips against yours.

You were pleasantly surprised at his passion as he kissed you, and you answered his furious kissing with an equal amount of fervor. For someone who was sick, he had one heck of a second wind.

There was hardly any restraint as Levi took your face in his hands to steady his attack, his kisses somehow wild and controlled at the same time. For a self-proclaimed otaku, he certainly seemed to know what to do. He quickly introduced his tongue, which swirled deftly past your lips and around your own tongue.

You both let out a content moan as you continued to kiss, your hands now tangling in his hair, brushing against his horns every so often. His tail tangled around you again and pulled you closer against his body. You could feel his body jolt every time you ran your hands through his hair, and he would quietly moan every time you started the process again.

He slowly eased his kisses, so you took a chance to escape from his lips and moved to graze his neck with a kiss. As you pressed your lips against one of the diamond markings on his neck, Levi shivered and moaned and you could feel the tip of his tail wiggle on the back of your neck. You giggled, his tail tickling you, and you involuntarily moved backward.

"D-don't stop," he murmured weakly, grasping at your wrist with his long fingers. You looked back at his orange eyes, wide and pleading. "Please…you said that you would take care of me."

A powerful warmth rushed from the bottom of your stomach to your fingers and toes, filling you with static. Levi continued staring at you, his gaze silently begging for you to continue. He leaned back again, tilting his head to the side to better reveal the markings on his neck. You could hear his breathing start to shallow, betraying what you guessed was his racing heart. You felt his tail gently push you toward him, and quickly took his invitation.

You leaned forward, sitting on his lap, and delicately kissed the highest marking on his neck. You continued downward, relishing his warmth on your lips. His tail was draped over your shoulders, and you could feel it shiver with every kiss you placed on his neck. You wanted to see what would elicit the strongest reaction from his tail, and pondered for a moment while you kept your lips pressed against his neck. You felt Levi tangle his hands in your hair again, his thumb stroking your head.

You smiled and kissed his neck again, but instead of moving to another diamond marking, you focused on the spot you were on and gently dragged your teeth in a slow biting motion against his skin. He let out a gasp and his tail slithered rapidly against your neck and back, then pulled on your arm.

You pulled away to see Levi's face now colored beet-red, his expression some mixture of surprise and what seemed like forced anger.

"Did you really think I'd like that?!" He spluttered, a smile trying to pull at the corners of his mouth.

You smirked, recognizing this line from when you had surprised him with something he was particularly fond of. Usually, he would have his hand pulled up in front of his mouth, and now you knew what he was hiding when he did that.

"Your tail seemed to say otherwise," you said with a laugh and pressed your cheek against the part of his tail draped over your shoulder. Levi gasped again, giving a betrayed look to his tail. "But if you want me to stop…" you added devilishly with a shrug of your shoulders, starting to move from his lap.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry!" He blurted out, reaching for your arm again. His tail pressed against you as well, keeping you in place. "Don't stop!"

His orange-and-blue eyes were doe-like and pleading again.

Your stomach did a somersault as you swore you could see his lips start to tremble. Like lightning, you found yourself showering his neck with kisses, nibbling gently every so often.

His moans got louder every time you drew your teeth across his skin, his tail expressing his excitement as well. That prompted you to bite a little harder and suck gently on his soft skin. This drew a whining moan from his lips and he quickly wrapped his arms around you, burying his head in your hair.

"That…was...how did you know I would like that?" He asked with a loud, disbelieving giggle.

You looked up at him, feeling his heart pounding in his chest against yours.

"Just a lucky guess," you said in a low voice. "Though your tail has been a pretty good indicator of what you like, too." You threw a glance at Levi's tail, which was further draped over your shoulder.

Levi let out a low laugh in response.

"Maybe I should start trying to figure out what you like, then?" He asked, carefully drawing a finger along your jaw. He bashfully pulled his finger away, seemingly embarrassed by his touch.

"That depends on if you still feel sick or not," you murmured.

His sheepish expression, colored with pink, made him look rather angelic despite the dark markings on his neck and his horns. His face flushed a shade darker as he opened his mouth to respond.

"I'm-I'm not com-completely better yet," he stammered, looking away. "I think...I think that you still need to take care of me," he finished, shyly looking back at you.

You smiled and laughed quietly.

"Well, then...where should I start?" You asked mischievously. You brought your hand up to his tail and slowly stroked it, eliciting a surprised moan from Levi, who looked at you with excited shock after his moment of pleasure ended. His tail quivered along your shoulder, echoing the look on his face.

You slowly brought your lips to his tail and kissed, taking in the smooth feeling of his scales.

Levi tried stifling an excited moan, but his face was lit like a neon sign as a whine escaped through his pursed lips.

"Oh...this should be some good news for you," you giggled as Levi struggled to keep his composure. Your smile widened as you took in Levi's blushing face. "You wanted to figure out what I liked?"

Levi nodded, his eyes curious.

"I like seeing you this way," you murmured, gently brushing his shaggy purple hair out of his eyes. Seeing him soft, no prickly or cold barriers up to protect himself. You liked seeing the expressive demon who didn't feel like he needed to hide.

He nodded slowly, seeming to understand what you meant.

"I think I like being this way, too… With you, anyway," Levi said quietly. "So...let's keep this up." He slid his hand onto your cheek, his fingertips gently grazing your neck.

You smiled and nodded, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
